Rockstar
by DannySamLover20
Summary: Sam signed up for the talent show at her school and she is going to sing a Hannah Montana song. Will Danny get the message? You might like it. Please read.


1 Rockstar

By:DannySamLover20

I don't own Danny Phantom. But I wish I did! You might like the story if you like Hannah Montana songs. Hope you like it. Now on with the story. Song in bold.

Sam was walking towards her locker and saw her friends Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton at her locker and started talking to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam."

"What's up?" Danny asked

"Not much ."Sam answered

"Did you hear about the talent show?" Tucker asked

"Yes I know about the talent show." Sam answered

"Are you doing the talent show?" Danny asked

"Yes I am."

"Cool."

"So what are you doing at the talent show?" Tucker asked

" I am going to sing a song."

" Really what song?" Danny asked eagerly

" You'll see at the talent show."

" Ok."

" Yea."

" When is the talent show by the way?" Danny asked

" It is in 2 weeks ok." Sam answered

" I know now."

2 weeks ( like skipping days)

Tonight is her talent show.

" I am excited about tonight but I am also nervous."

" Don't worry you'll do fine."

" Yea Sam you'll do fine."

" Thanks you guys."

" You welcome." Danny and Tucker said while Danny was blushing

" Gotta go."

" Ok bye."

" Bye."

At the Talent Show

The talent show is going on and its almost Sam's turn. Sam was getting nervous and Danny was backstage trying to calm her down.

" It's ok don't be nervous." Danny said while trying to calm her down

" Thanks."

" You welcome Sammy."

Sam blushed at the nickname.

" Alright next up is Sam Manson going to sing Rockstar." Mr. Lancer said to everybody

" Alright good luck." Danny said then accidentally kissed her cheek.

" Thanks." Sam said while blushing

Then Sam went on stage.

" Hi. I'm Sam Manson and I am going to sing a Hannah Montana song called Rockstar and it is dedicated to my best friend Danny Fenton."

Danny started blushing. Then the music started and Sam started to sing.

Sometimes I walk alittle faster

in the school hallway

just to get to next to you

some days I spend alittle extra

time in the morning to just to impress you

" Wow did she mean that?" Danny thought to himself

Guess you don't notice

guess you don't need this

sad you're not seein' what you're missing

on the outside shyin' away

on the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual

not so typical

way too smart to be waiting around

" Wow I think she's right of how clueless am I?" Danny thought

Tai chi practicing

snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rockstar

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings

that it would be you

saying let's hang out

then you confess

that there's something special between us

why don't we find out

" Yes we should find out." Danny thought

but you don't know me

guess you don't need me

" I do need you Sam." Danny thought

sad you're not seein' what you're missin'

on the outside shyin' away

on the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual

not so typical

way too smart to be waiting around

tai chi practicing

snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on you car

I might even be a rockstar

I'm telling you we are meant to be

" I'm thinking the same thing too." Danny thought

now wouldn't it be nice if you could see

that I really am a rockstar

I'm unusual

not so typical

way too smart to be waiting around

tai chi practicing

snowboard champion

I could fix the flat on your car

I really am a rockstar

I am a rockstar

Then the music ended and there was applause.

" Thank you everybody." Sam said to the audience

Then she got off the stage and went to Danny and Tucker.

" What do you think?" Sam asked

" Awesome." Tucker answered

" Yea really awesome." Danny answered

" Sam can I talk to you alone?" Danny asked

" Sure."

" Well did you mean that?" Danny asked

" Mean what?" Sam asked

" That you liked me as in more than a friend?"

" Yes I did."

Then Sam kissed him on the lips and Danny returned it.

" I can't believe she is kissing me!" Danny thought excitedly

" Danny I wanted to tell you I love you."

" I wanted you to say that for a long time and I love you too."

Then they left hand in hand an they are finally going out.

The End

Please review! Hoped you like it and don't flame please.


End file.
